


oh shhh, she's looking (don't look)

by kimjunsu



Category: Christian Yu, dpr live - Freeform
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Un-Beta'ed, and the title is inspired by a dpr live song, but everything else happened uwu, i don't think anyone's gonna read this but at least i wrote a really short dream, i just typed this up after last nights dream, i left out a lot in the dream, it's just, like personal conversations pertaining to just my life, the only reason why i wrote this is because christian is 1/2 my ults, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunsu/pseuds/kimjunsu
Summary: it was a thought that you have only certain reasons to love christian,but you just love everything about him.





	oh shhh, she's looking (don't look)

you thought you loved the way your boyfriend was always smiling when he was around you, the way he would stare at his screen as he was immersed into editing videos. you _knew_ you loved how he was so attached to the things he was passionate for. the things he yearned for, he tried to achieve, or get ahold of, just as planned. he worked his ass off to get you, to make sure you love him just as much as he loves you.

you thought that’s why you loved him. there were so many other things you thought you loved him for, you couldn’t count even half of them; there was just so many reasons why you daydreamed about the boy so often. this boyfriend of yours? yeah, he was pretty much perfect and more in your eyes. not just visually, but personally, too. everything. 

and that’s why you made your way into your shared apartment with him. living with him was one of the best decisions you think you’ve ever made. there were so many things that had gone on in that apartment since you moved in, 7 months ago. arguments, late night talks, laughs. it was almost needed to say that the both of you enjoyed those moments. no matter how negative some of those times were, fighting about the worst of the worse, it’s what made your relationship even stronger. you touched each other’s hearts by explaining how you personally feel, even if sometimes it wasn’t in the best way possible. that’s why you love him, he tells you everything. this was the sweetest guy, christian yu. he’s the one we’re talking about. 

cooing at the way christian sat down on the living room floor, pouting upto his computer screen, you stood in the doorframe. looking up to check the time, ian’s eyes unintentionally flew past you, and then back to you. he looked like a little puppy, the way his face lit up just at the presence of you. that reaction was something you couldn’t help but grin widely about. you walked over towards him, plopping onto the couch. it was a tiring day. 

christian closed his laptop, setting it aside. he turned to see you now laying upside down on the couch, looking like you’re ready to fall off any second now. the ac was turned on, making your hair prettily wave around. the sunset from the windows shined onto your face, and he thought it was the most gorgeous thing he’s ever captured with his own two eyes. he then sat back down, this time happening to face you.

“how was your day?” he asked you pecking your lips as you were still upside down. ah, you missed that adorable accent of his all day long at work. it’s a shame you aren’t able to call him, you’re not even allowed your phone out during lunch break. it’s horrible, really. 

“it was good, yours? you looked busy, i didn’t mean to interrupt your work,” you knew he’d quickly deny the fact that he was being interrupted, assuring you that it was fine and that he’s happy to see you. that’s why you love him. just like you thought, he shook his head, clearly disappointed by your accusation. 

elbow on knee, chin on palm, christian rested his head deciding to just look at you. he knew how insecure you were, and he wished that aspect would change about you. the australian looked at you as if you were some goddess, as if you were the most beautiful gift existing in the universe. he would never back out of that opinion, everything was just so perfect about you. and that’s why he loved you.


End file.
